King and Queen of Gotham
by QuinnOfConeyIsland
Summary: This is a series of one-shots taking place during the events of Suicide Squad. Follow Joker and Harley in moments unseen. Expect a lot of fun and a lot of crazy! (With occasional fluff and feels.)
1. Let's go home

_Cuz he knows I'm wasted, facing_

 _Time again at Rikers Island_

 _And I won't get out_

 _Because I'm crazy, baby_

 _I need you to come here and save me_

\- _Off to the races_ by Lana Del Rey

 **Author's note: If you haven't seen Suicide Squad yet, I suggest you wait with reading this until you have as this story will tie into events of the movie.** **Each one-shot will be a seperate piece and tie into different moments of the movie. The chapters will not follow the events of the movie in chronological order to begin with, but I might change that once all the one-shots are complete. With that said, I hope you'll enjoy these one-shots! :)**

* * *

The espresso machine was Harley's new favourite thing in her cell. Of course, it was practically the _only_ thing in her cell, but that only made her appreciate it more. It had been so long since she'd had a proper cup of coffee. Inevitably, that meant she was consuming at least six cups a day now in her cell. She also had a good book to keep her preoccupied and get her mind off of things. _Puddin'._ She felt yet another piece of her heart shatter at the thought of him. In one moment, she was back in his arms and in the next, he was gone. Forever this time. But she knew better than to grieve. It's not what he had wanted. He would tell her to just keep smiling and so that's what she would do. She would serve her time and get out of Belle Reve. Someday. And when that day came, she would carry on his legacy.

It seemed to be a bright, beautiful day outside today. Harley walked up to her espresso machine to make another cup of tasty caffeine. That's when it happened. The sound of an explosion had her scream out loud and jump. Someone had blown a hole in the wall and several prison guards covered in their masks and helms were now swarming in to where her cell was. What was going on? They stopped by the cell door and one of them carried a big, round electric saw. They used it to destroy the lock and sparks flew everywhere. Harley was frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. Whoever these people were, they couldn't be real guards. If they were breaking her out, they were probably her friends, so she was not about to fight them, but she remained cautious.

When the door opened, the guards stepped aside to let one of the others in. Harley read the word spread across the guard's chest. _JOKER._ Was this some kind of sick joke? He couldn't be alive, could he? Harley stopped breathing and her heart raced as the man in front of her removed the mask from his face, revealing himself. He was smiling in triumph. Harley gasped at the sight and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. There was no mistaking it was him. The pale complexion, the red lips, the small J tattooed underneath his left eye. But what made her certain it was him was his eyes. Those clear blue pools that she always managed to drown in. Her face lit up like the sun outside and she smiled. " _Puddin'!_ " She threw herself into his open arms and he embraced her tightly. There weren't a lot of things that could beat the feeling of him holding her close.

"Let's go home," he said. He pulled away and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." Harley held on tight to his hand and they followed the others back out through the hole in the wall. Once outside, Harley had to stop and take a deep breath to feel the fresh air in her lungs. She sighed out of contentment. She was free. The Joker didn't have time to stop and smell the roses, however. " _Come on!_ " he said impatiently and dragged her with him.

Two cars stood waiting for them, ready to dash at any minute. The Joker walked up to the one in the front and opened up the back door. "Hop in," he told Harley with a nod and she obeyed, jumping into the back seat. The Joker took his helmet off and tossed it onto the ground before getting in himself. Harley noticed Johnny Frost in the driver's seat and he was smiling at her through the rearview mirror. "Hey Johnny!" Harley greeted with a smile of her own.

"It's good to have you back, Ms. Quinn," he said.

"It's good to be back." She leaned into the Joker sitting next to her, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Johnny," the Joker said and they were off, finally heading home and this time, he was not returning emptyhanded.

The Joker slid his arm behind Harley's back and wrapped it around her, pulling her even closer. She could tell he had missed her and she felt sad at the thought of him being so lonely without her. But what was more important right now was how he (and Johnny) had survived. "I thought you were dead," Harley whispered, almost afraid that if she'd say it out loud, it would be true. Maybe this was all just a dream? "Is this real?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. He looked back into hers.

"I thought you knew by now that it's not that easy to get rid of me." She smiled and was soothed by his soft voice. He only used that voice specifically for her. It made her even more convinced just how special she was to him. Then she remembered.

"Ya still got that bear skin rug waiting for us?"

"Oh, it's been _dying_ just to see us." His soft voice turned into his low, gravelly one and she giggled, knowing exactly what to expect that night.

* * *

 **A/N: This was the first fic that came to my head after having watched Suicide Squad (which was amazing)! I loved Joker and Harley so much, it's such a shame they didn't have more screen time together. But that's what fanfiction is for, right? ;)**


	2. The Oath

_I need a gangsta_

 _To love me better_

 _Than all the others do_

 _To always forgive me_

 _Ride or die with me_

 _That's just what gangstas do_

\- _Gangsta_ by Kehlani

* * *

She was closing in on him. She accelerated down the highway, chasing after his purple car on her motorbike, which so happened to be a Harley Davidson. _Oh, the irony._ He must have noticed her in the rearview mirror, because now he was giving more gas as well, trying to shake her off by constantly changing lanes and passing by red lights. _You're not getting away that easily._ Determined to catch up with him, she followed his every move and it was _so_ much easier for her to maneuver through the trafficked road on her bike.

She was right behind him now, his license plate laughing in her face, as it read: _HAHAHA._ She came up on his left and they exchanged a look through the window before Harley gained full speed and drove past him. She came to an abrupt stop and the Joker had no choice but to hit the brakes hard and the car stopped merely inches away from Harley, who had carelessly dropped the bike to the ground and was now standing in front of his car. She was staring him down and he stared back, not making a face. "Get out," she said, loud enough for him to hear, but just like when he had tortured her back at Arkham, she could see him mouth the word _"What?"_ pretending as if he hadn't heard. She slammed her hands down on the hood and let out a frustrated yell. " _Get out of the car!_ " He smiled at her through the windshield, clearly amused by her sudden outburst of rage. "Pussy," she said, daring him to get out. In response to that, he revved the engine, trying to make her see that if she didn't move anytime soon, he would run her over. She shook her head and smiled with a shrug. _Not gonna happen._ Finally, he got out of the car to confront her face to face.

At last, she was able to let out all those words she had wanted to tell him. Both good and bad. At first, they were all bad. She simply would not let him get away with what he did to her. Then her words died out and she let him do the talking. And he knew _just_ what to say. By then, there were no more bad words left for her to say. In fact, she didn't want to say anything at all. She cupped his face to kiss him. He indulged her at first by leaning in, but then he pulled away, not giving her that satisfaction. Harley hadn't noticed, but there was now a long line of cars behind them. The one in the front of the line was a truck and now the driver had grown tired of waiting, so he got out and approached them, coming up behind the Joker, who turned around to tell him to just give them a minute. That's when Harley saw the gun the Joker had in his holster under his jacket. She grabbed it without thinking and aimed it at the truck driver. One shot was all it took and he fell to the ground. Harley now aimed the gun directly to the Joker's head and once again, he smiled and laughed. _Oh, so I wouldn't dare? Is that what you think? You don't think I have the guts?_ He urged her to pull that trigger. Eventually though, he grew tired of waiting for her to do it and simply snatched the gun from her hand and in the next moment, he had slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground. It hurt. But she could take it.

He turned to leave, but Harley was not giving in. She was _not_ about to let him go again. Somehow, she managed to persuade him to let her come with him. And the next thing she knew, she was standing high up on a platform, looking down on several vats of greenish, bubbling acid. " _Question_ …" the Joker said from behind her and she turned around to face him. "Would you die for me?" he asked.

"Yes." But that wasn't enough.

"That's too easy," he said and took a moment to think of something better. "Would you…" It was like his mind drifted off for a couple of seconds, his eyes empty, but calculating. It was almost as if he was considering whether he really _should_ ask her or not. "Would you _live_ for me?" She remained silent, never taking her eyes off of him. It was hard to think. "Hmm?"

"Yes," she let out.

"Careful," he said, warning her. Was she really aware of what she was getting herself into? "Do not say this oath _thoughtlessly_." He put his left hand over her mouth, giving her an artificial smile with the help of his tattoo. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes _power_ ," he said lowly, almost whispering. He let his hand slide down her face and he put his index finger against her lower lip. "Do you want this?" he asked, still using the same low and soft voice, but at the same time slightly seductive.

"I do," she answered determinedly. She _did_ want this. There was no other point in her life she could remember ever being so certain of something. He threw his head back.

"Say it," he whispered. "Say it. _Say it_. _Pretty, pretty, pretty_ …"

"Please?" she finished and he was satisfied.

"Oh, God, you're so… _good._ " Harley looked down below once more and then back into his face one last time before letting herself fall.

She fell headfirst down into the chemical fluid. At first, it burned, but then… nothing. Unconsciousness took over. The Joker looked down from above. She truly was a fool for him. And it became her death. He turned on his heel and began to walk away, but something stopped him. A tug at his heart. He had never felt anything like it before. He didn't think it was possible. It had all been just a game, hadn't it? Nothing but a _game_? She was nothing but a _tool_ to him. No. He growled and turned back around, disposing himself of his jacket before diving in. It appeared as if he was a fool for _her_ too.

His arms carried her up to the surface. She was still unconscious. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. As soon as they touched, he realized just how bad he had wanted it. So bad that when she regained her breath and opened her eyes to meet his, he leaned in once more. Her hands found their way around his neck and she buried them in his hair, pulling herself closer and deeper into the kiss. They shared this moment, both of them giving themselves to the other. And they _laughed_.

* * *

 **A/N: I must say this was a lot of fun writing! I really wanted to include the scene when Harley chases Joker down after he escapes from Arkham. Unfortunately that scene got cut from the movie, but I hope they will include it as a deleted scene for DVD and Blu-ray. That's also kind of why I didn't want to write any dialogue, because if I do, it might be wrong and also because I really had no idea what their dialogue would be like. XD I used the leaked video from the set when I wrote this along with some clips from the trailers to put it together in a (hopefully) good way. But when they're at ACE Chemicals I used the same dialogue that is in the movie. The "chemical wedding" as it's called was probably my favourite scene with the two of them. It was beautiful and it was a mutual moment for them. Not to mention the fact that it was Joker who leaned in for that second kiss and not Harley! That's huge, if you ask me! Okay, enough rambling now, I hope you liked this one-shot, there's many more to come! ;)**


	3. May I have my smile back?

_'Cause you are the piece of me_

 _I wish I didn't need_

 _..._

 _If our love is tragedy_

 _Why are you my remedy?_

 _If our love's insanity_

 _Why are you my clarity?_

\- _Clarity_ by Zedd ft. Foxes

* * *

Crashing his car into the river seemed like such a great choice at the time. (Admittedly, he _did_ miss it every now and then, but cars could easily be replaced.) Harley however, could _not_. Joker knew that Batman would save her, but if he had known where the Bat would be taking Harley, he might have reconsidered those choices he made.

Days passed and he worked on an escape plan to break her out of Arkham. _What do you mean she's not here? Where else would she be?_ No one knew. It didn't matter how many he asked or how many he killed. There was no one who could tell him. _Oh well, she'll probably turn up soon._

Days turned into weeks and during those weeks, he took out his rage on a lot of people and went out on killing sprees. Even his most trusted henchman Johnny Frost had to put up with a lot more than usual. One of those things being having to listen to his boss's complaints and tantrums. _Why hasn't she come back yet? She should be here by now! Johnny, hand me that crowbar, will ya?_

Weeks turned into months and the killing sprees stopped all of a sudden. The people of Gotham lived in fear, choosing to stay indoors and wait for his next move. But it never came. Batman could take it when the Joker was up to his shenanigans. Whatever the Joker did, it was always unexpected and to have him simply go into hiding was _most_ unexpected indeed. That was something the Batman could _not_ take. When it came to Joker's crew, they were always on edge. They were so used to having him yell at them or give them orders, but now there was nothing. Joker had locked himself up in his and Harley's room for days on end and no one knew what he did in there. Still, they were expecting him to one day turn up in the doorway and assign them with duties, as per usual. That day never came.

Worried for his employer, there was one time that Johnny walked into the room which the Joker was occupying and keeping himself isolated. He wished he hadn't. Not once had he ever expected to find the Joker of all people in such a state. On the floor, there was a circle of various items: guns, knives of all shapes and sizes, but also roses and… _baby clothes?_ Johnny did not want to dwell on that. His eyes fell on the several computer screens that were lit up at the very edge of the circle. All of which were displaying her face. In the very middle of the circle was where the Joker lay – all naked and in a fetal position. Just like a newborn baby, except this one was tattooed and anything but a baby. Johnny had never seen him so… _vulnerable_ before. _Vulnerable_ wasn't really a word one associated the Joker with. There was also a piano in the room which had been torn apart and when Johnny took a step forward, he stepped on one of the many playing cards strewn across the floor. He stopped himself as he noticed the Joker whimper. Yes. _The Joker_. _Whimper._ In that moment, Johnny knew what had to be done. No orders needed. He turned on his heel and quietly left the room.

Joker looked at himself in the mirror as he put on the red lipstick. It didn't keep his lips from feeling dry, however. No matter how much lipstick he put on, there was only one thing that could help – her lips on his. Today, he was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest on top, black pants and black gloves. He had to look presentable in front of Harley. He went to sit down in the middle of his perfectly arranged circle. She would be so proud of him once she saw it. He closed his eyes and waited for her to come.

" _Harley? Where are you, pumpkin pie?"_

" _I'm right here, puddin'." She came to sit with him. She cupped his face and frowned, for it pained her seeing him this sad. "Where is your smile?" she asked. He chuckled lightly. How silly she was._

" _Why, you took it with you, of course! But now that you're here… may I have it back?"_

" _You'll have to come closer for that," she whispered and bit her lower lip. Of course. Of course she would keep his smile on her own and now he would get it back. He would get_ her _back. Without her, there was no reason to smile anyway. Their lips met and he felt whole again._

" _I missed you so much," he purred. Harley leaned in for another kiss, but Joker tensed up when he heard footsteps. Someone was coming. The door opened._

Joker stirred back to life, pointing his gun at the intruder. _Oh. It's just Johnny._ Indeed it was. Johnny sat down to face his boss, trying to ignore the fact that he had drawn a black smile around his mouth. "Where is she?" Joker asked, his voice dark and gravelly. He lowered his gun, but was ready to raise it again should he not get the information he so desperately craved. _Complicated? Well, I've never heard_ that _one before. Not just her, huh? Don't test me, Johnny, just get to the point! Louisiana? Out of all places, she's in fucking Louisiana? What do we do, you ask?_ "We're going for a drive."

He breathed in and out, slowly taking in the fact that he wouldn't have to look for her anymore. He would see her again. Soon. His smile took form once again. It had been so long. He lay down in his perfect circle and there it was – his laugh. _Oh, how I've missed you._

* * *

 **A/N: I was inspired to write this one-shot when I saw a piece of concept art for _Suicide Squad._ If you go to my tumblr (quinn-of-coney-island) I'm sure you can find it there if you scroll down a couple pages.** **(Let's just say it gave me major feels. I'm not crying, you're crying.) So this is my attempt at trying to enter Joker's mind and in this case it was very painful. Emotionally painful that is.**

 **I also have to say thank you to everyone for following and reviewing! I never expected to get so many readers! And all of your kind words make me so happy, you have no idea! I take my time to answer your reviews, because I want you all to know just how much it means to me! I wish I could answer all the guest reviewers as well, but since I can't, I'm saying my thanks to you guys now: thank you! 3**


	4. Do not disrespect the Queen

_Baby, this is what you came for_

 _Lightning strikes every time she moves_

 _And everybody's watching her_

 _But she's looking at you_

\- _This is what you came for_ by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna

* * *

This was going to be their first night out together in weeks and Harley was more excited than ever. She was looking forward to going to the club again and dance the night away. There was only one problem: she didn't have anything to wear. She rummaged through her closet, taking out dress after dress and throwing them in a pile on the bed behind her. "No…no… _no!_ " It's not that she was picky or indecisive. No, the fact that none of the dresses would do was because she had already used all of them on previous date nights.

Harley let out a loud groan when she realized she had gone through every single dress she owned. In that moment, the Joker walked into the room and his eyes fell on Harley, who pouted at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, knowing that that's what she wanted him to do.

"I don't have anything to wear for our date night. I've already used all my dresses on our previous ones." She plopped down onto the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. Joker looked at the pile on the bed. There were so many! How could she possibly have used all of them?

"Are you sure?" he asked, to which Harley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Joker picked one of the dresses up. It was half-black and half-red with no shoulder straps.

"What about this one?" He held it up to her and she just stared at him.

"Are you kidding me? That's the one I wore on our _first date!_ Don't you remember?" He shrugged and dropped the dress back onto the bed.

"No. What I _do_ remember is getting you _out of_ the dress." Harley smirked.

"Nice cover-up," she said, but that still didn't change the fact that she had nothing to wear. She let herself fall backwards down onto the bed with a sigh. What was she going to do now? Lucky for her, she didn't have to think too long about that.

"Poor Harley. If only there was something I could do, but since you're obviously so depressed, I bet even my _gift_ won't cheer you up." _Gift?_ Harley shot straight back up again, watching him expectantly.

"You got me a gift?" Her smile returned. He only gave her gifts on rare occasions, but whenever he did, it was always something good.

"I sure did," he said and opened his own closet filled with expensive clothing and shoes. He returned with a box and handed it to her. Harley didn't know if this was just another one of his silly pranks. Anything could be in that box, but she was way too curious not to open it. She took it and carefully removed the lid, her heartbeat increasing with excitement. Her jaw dropped when she found what was inside. _A dress. He got me a dress!_ She took it out and held it up in front of her to get a proper look. It was a golden dress with black diamonds all over it and the neckline was plunging. When she flipped it around to look at the back, she could see it was covered in gold chains. It was beautiful! "If you don't want it, I guess I could always use it for something else…" Harley threw her arms around the Joker, who swayed a little upon feeling her weight on him. "I take it you want it, then?"

* * *

When they arrived and entered the club later that night, all eyes turned to them. _As they should,_ Harley thought and smiled to herself. She was on the Joker's left arm and they walked in together as the king and queen everyone knew them to be. The Joker twirled his cane in his right hand. The atmosphere changed completely when he was present. He _owned_ the place. Figuratively _and_ literally. People knew well enough not to stare for too long though and so they continued mingling and dancing. Harley looked out over the golden dance floor and she was just _itching_ to get down on it. But first, she followed her man to their private booth where they could overlook the whole place. Johnny Frost was already there waiting for them and greeted both of them with a bow. Joker turned to stand with his back to Johnny so he could remove his white jacket. Johnny folded it neatly and put it away for now. Joker sat down and Harley did the same, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in close to his face. "I'm going to dance for a little while," she whispered seductively. "I hope you'll be watching."

"Oh, you know I will," he assured her and she left him with a peck on the lips before hurrying up to her glass cage. She'd been missing it so much. Joker followed her with his eyes all the way and he never took them off of her. He would never admit it, but he loved watching her dance. Anyone who saw him watching her could tell that he was entranced. Johnny was one of them, but he was also one of the few wise enough to not look at Harley. He couldn't even begin to name all the people Joker had to put down for drooling over his girl.

"Cheap thrills" by Sia was playing. It was one of Harley's favourite songs at the moment and it was a perfect song to dance to. As she danced in the cage, every now and then she looked over to where the Joker was, just to make sure he was watching. He was. She stepped up to the glass and pressed her lips against it, leaving a red stain. She kept eye contact with him the whole time. She grabbed the chain hanging in the middle of the cage and played around with it.

It went on like that for a while and new songs came on for Harley to dance to. Joker continued watching her, but was soon interrupted. A hand was extended to him.

"We finally meet."

"He don't shake hands," Johnny said when Joker didn't respond. _Damn right, I don't._ "Sit down. Have a drink." His new company sat down. Joker's gaze remained on Harley.

"Hey, J?" the man said, trying to get the Joker's attention. It didn't work, yet he continued. "On behalf of everybody: welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you." _Enough flattering._ Joker was already getting tired of hearing him talk. He finally averted his eyes from Harley to face the tattooed man wearing shades in front of him.

"Are you sweet-talking me?" Joker put his left hand over his mouth, showcasing the smiling tattoo and laughed underneath it. "I love this guy," he told Johnny. "He's so _intense!_ " The tattooed man, most commonly known as Monster T, removed his shades. His eyes darted over to Harley, who was the main event of the evening. Anyone could see that.

"You're a lucky man," Monster T said, checking her out. "Got a bad bitch."

 _Bitch._

There was no mistaking what he meant by that. And the Joker didn't like it.

"Oh, there she is." Joker pointed over to where Harley was. Monster T turned his attention back to the Joker and he could tell that he had just said something he shouldn't have. Joker raised from his seat, moving closer to Monster T. "The fire in my loins. The _itch_ in my _crotch!_ The one, the only, the infamous… _Harley Quinn!_ " Now he knew that he had crossed a line and Monster T was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Harley heard an all too familiar whistle, beckoning her to come. She smiled and headed back to the booth, where her puddin' was waiting for her. "Oh, come to daddy!"

"Puddin'," she laughed sweetly. She was pretty to look at, but now when she was this close, Monster T could smell the crazy on her. The next thing he knew, she was on his lap, giving herself to him. He had to admit that she was irresistible. Any man who claimed otherwise was either blind or just downright stupid. However, feeling the Joker's intense predatory stare on him and hearing his heavy breathing, Monster T came to reason.

"I don't want no beef," he confessed. He knew it was a trap. Unlucky for him, it was a trap he had no way out of. No matter what he chose, he was a dead man. From the moment he walked in to that club, he was a dead man. "That's _your_ lady, Joker." The Joker smiled. That's the best thing he had heard this man say tonight.

"That's right." _Too bad I still have to kill you._ He grabbed his gun from the holster and pointed it straight to Monster T's head. As he pulled the trigger, only one thought went through his mind. _No one disrespects my queen._

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why, but every time I hear "Cheap thrills" by Sia, I picture Harley in her gold dress dancing to it. XD Anyone else thought this scene was great? When I saw it for the first time, all I could think of was how accurate it was! Not a single flaw! I just wasn't prepared for Joker calling Harley the "itch in his crotch" lol. But I'm not complaining and all I wanted was to hear him or Harley call him "daddy." So yeah, I was very happy with that, plus I love seeing jealous Joker. ;)**


	5. Normal is a setting on the dryer

_Gold and silver line my heart_

 _But burned into my brain are these stolen images_

 _..._

 _I've nothing without you_

 _All my dreams and all the lights mean_

 _Nothing without you_

\- _Without You_ by Lana Del Rey

* * *

"I know what you want."

Enchantress's words echoed through Harley's mind. Suddenly she felt sleepy. All noises around her were muffled, ultimately dying out. Instead, they were replaced by soft, soothing music. It was calm and pleasant.

She stood in a kitchen, holding a baby on her arm. Why was she here? Why was she carrying a baby? And more importantly, why were their curlers in her hair? Her skin wasn't pale either, like it should be. To put it shortly: she looked… _normal._

A man walked into the room. Who was he? She didn't know him. He wore a nice suit and his hair was brown, neatly styled. She had never seen him before. Or maybe she had? There was something familiar about his eyes. Blue. Hypnotic. Then, slowly, his mouth cracked open into a wide smile. _His_ smile.

He approached her and they greeted each other with a light kiss. She smiled back at him. He proceeded with saying hello to their other little one. He grabbed the small child's outstretched hand and gently kissed its forehead.

Harley had seen something similar to this before. In her dreams. She wanted to have a family, but this white picket fence life that played out in front of her… it was out of her reach. It was such a perfect image. Too good to be true. They were happy. They were _normal_. But Harley knew deep down that "normal" would never be a word that could describe her life. "Normal" would forever be a setting on the dryer. Still, she couldn't help but think that maybe, _just_ maybe, if they had had a normal life… he would still be here. Because without him... her dream was pointless.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is super short! I'm sorry about that! I felt like I needed to update though, because it's been a while. I've started college now, so I won't have that much time for writing, which means you're probably going to have to wait a little longer in between chapters, I'm afraid. :( I'm thinking there will be either two or three more chapters to this story and then it's a wrap! I have another fic planned for Joker and Harley that is a whole new, original idea, so I'm excited for that, but like I said, I won't be able to write that much. Hope you understand!**


End file.
